What's It Going To Take?
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Amy is always desperately chasing Sonic's affections. However, even she is getting tired of these childish games. What's it going to take to win him over? She's going to need help from her trusted advisors and best friends. Once again, Eggman comes in to interrupt the gang with his heinous plans. What will he do this time? What's Amy and the gang got planned for Sonic? FIND OUT.


The sky is clear, the wind is crisp and the day is as beautiful as ever on the planet of Mobius. Nothing out of the ordinary, of course. Another day, another dollar and Amy is helplessly chasing Sonic around the dirt tracks hoping for him to slow down for her. He decides to have a little fun with her today by slowing down every now and then, hide and then dash off just before she catches him.  
'Sonic! Wait for me!' Amy exclaims as she reaches out her hand and runs after him. He smirks and runs even faster. _She's kidding herself._ He disappears again, causing Amy to stop and look around. He must be hiding again.  
'Oh Sonic? Where are you?!' She yells out before a flash of blue flies past her knocking her off her feet and into the dirt. Sonic laughs and continues to run off into the distance. Amy gets up and dusts herself off, she's had enough for today so she decides to start making her way home.  
_I'm sick of these childish games… _She began thinking to herself. _I'm sixteen years old for God's sake, he's eighteen years old. We should be more mature than this by now. Oh Sonic, what's it going to take for you to love me? I've been so wrapped up in you for as long as I can remember. What do I have to do to make you feel the same?_ Amy became so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the pothole in the road.  
'AHHH!' she screeched as she tripped over for the second time today in the pothole. She got up and dusted herself of again, noticing she had torn her red sports dress a little at the hem. She cursed under her breath and sighed. She wasn't far from home so she walked briskly to her front door, unlocked it and walked inside. She washed up a little and decided to invite her two best friends over for a cup of tea, she needed some company.

'I'm coming!' Amy shouted as she heard three gentle knocks at the door. She jogged over and opened it up to see two bright and beaming faces.  
'Hey girls, how are you?' Amy said with a sweet smile.  
'Hi Amy!' Cream greeted her with a huge hug and stepped inside.  
'Hello Amy, we are well. How are you?' Cosmo replied as she gave Amy a gentler hug and stepped inside. They made their way over to her living room lounges and sat down, pouring some tea for themselves that Amy had prepared.  
'So, Amy, what have you been up to today?' Cream asked as she blew gently on her tea.  
'Well I did a little cleaning around the house this morning and then I went to hang out with Sonic this afternoon. I tried to anyway…' Amy said, sounding defeated.  
'What do you mean?' Cosmo questioned.  
'He always runs or plays childish games, you know? I can never just hang out with him. It's just-  
'He could be flirting!' Cream said excitedly, cutting Amy off.  
'Cream, sweetie, if he was flirting I'm sure something would've come of it by now.' Amy said with a lop-sided smile and Cosmo couldn't help but agree. The three girls sat in silence for a few minutes more, sipping on their tea and nibbling on biscuits. Cosmo tried to bring up a brighter topic of conversation every now and then but it would diminish quite quickly.  
'Maybe I need to change.' Amy said bluntly.  
'What?' Cream and Cosmo said in sync.  
'Well, if he doesn't like _this _me… I need to find a _new_ me.'  
'Amy, you shouldn't have to change for someone to love you? We love you just the way you are!' Cream exclaimed desperately.  
'Cream's right, Amy. Sonic is a great guy and a friend to all of us, but if he can't see how wonderful you are as you then he isn't right for you.' Cosmo said with as much honesty as she could muster.  
'Yeah… maybe… I don't know?' Amy sighed. Cosmo smiled and then looked over to the clock on the wall.  
'Goodness, is that the time already? We best be going, Cream, it'll be getting dark soon. Thank you for having us over, Amy. We shall catch up tomorrow or something, ok?' Cosmo said as her and Cream headed for the door.  
'Sounds good.'  
'Great! See you later, Amy!' Cream exclaimed and Cosmo waved as they walked out the door and closed it behind them. Amy took all the cups and teapot out into her kitchen and placed them into the sink. She sighed as she looked out her kitchen window above her sink. She watched the sun setting over hilltop, it was so beautiful. She knew her friends were right, she shouldn't have to change. However, she didn't see the harm in trying so she decided to ask a few of her friends that might know what Sonic might find appealing. She decided to begin with another one of her female companions, Rouge.

The next morning, she took in a deep breath and told herself that she had to give this a try. She be kicking herself if she didn't. She picked up her phone and dialed the ivory bat's number.  
'Hello?'  
'Hi Rouge, it's Amy.'  
'Oh, hey there, Hun. What's up?'  
'I kind of need your help, would you mind coming over. If you aren't busy, that is.' Amy was trying not to sound pushy.  
'Sure babe, I'll be there in ten.' Rouge said almost happily and then hung up the phone. Amy was a little shocked at how easy that was. She wasn't nervous to be with Rouge or anything, she was just a little embarrassed about making some big changes and having to ask for help.  
Just ten minutes later, Rouge was knocking on the door. _Right on time. _Amy opened the door and greeted her happily then stepped aside to let her in. She gestured her to the couch and poured her a cup of tea.  
'So, Pinky, what can I help you with?' Rouge said as she crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea.  
'Well, uh… I don't really know where to begin?' Amy said, beginning to blush. Rouge looked at her confused.  
'Don't be embarrassed, Hun?'  
'I need a new look.' Amy blurted out, her mouth thinking before her brain. Rouge caught on VERY fast.  
'Hmmm, is that so? Any particular reason?' Rouge said suspiciously, almost cocky.  
'Uh, no? Just getting tired of… this look I guess?' Amy said nervously. Rouge gave her a look as if to say I-know-you're-lying, Amy bowed her head and sighed.  
'Sonic doesn't like this look I guess… so, I guess I need to try something else.' She admitted. Rouge looked down and thought it down for a second as if to think it over then looked back up and smiled at Amy.  
'Get your purse.' Rouge said as she stood up and headed towards the door.  
'What, why?'  
'We're going shopping.' She said giving Amy a wink, Amy smiled an excited and nervous smile. She didn't know what to expect.

The two ladies caught a train to the city in order to find a new style for Amy. Amy and Rouge weren't exactly best friends, but they were pretty close. They could trust each other with things like this, boys and fashion and other girly crap. Rouge was around two years older than Amy, so she was the same age as Sonic and a year younger than her 'suspected' other half, Knuckles.  
'So, kiddo, what have you got in mind?' Rouge asked as they were reaching the city.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, do you have an idea on what style you want to go for?'  
'Uh, not really to be honest. I was kind of hoping you would know.' Amy admitted.  
'Fair enough, well we want to show off your assets.' Rouge said as if Amy would know exactly what she meant.  
'What now?' Amy gave her a confused look.  
'Your assets. You have a pretty face, a tiny waist and good sized bust so we want to show that off.' Rouge said confidently, making Amy blush and begin to panic.  
'Rules. I am wearing tops at all times!' Amy said firmly.  
'I wasn't going to send you out in your birthday suit, girl, chill out.' Amy rolled her eyes at her friend as the train pulled in at their stop. They stood up, got off the train and made their way out into the street.  
'Alright, where to first?' Amy questioned. Rouge looked around at all the shops they had to choose from, then she turned back and looked at Amy. She just stared at her, mentally making a list of the things she had to do.  
'Let's start with your clothes and shoes, follow me.' Rouge said as turned around and walked into a large store that she seemed to know well and Amy followed her. Rouge did a round of the shop once, just looking and Amy followed. She went around again and then picked out the things she wanted Amy to try, once she finished she gave them to the pink hedgehog and pushed her into a change room.  
'Alright, Hun, I'm sitting right out here. Once you've got the first outfit on, open the curtain and let me see it.' Rouge said as she sat down and inspected her nails.  
In the change room, Amy checked out the outfits Rouge had picked out for her. She wasn't exactly sure they were suited to her, but then again, that was something they were trying to change. So she took a breath, smiled and put on the first outfit and pair of shoes. Once she had everything on, she checked herself out in the mirror. _Well, it looks a lot better on me than it does on the rack I guess.  
_'Ready, Rouge?'  
'Let's see, Amy!'  
Amy opened the curtain and took a step out of her change room and looked at Rouge. She was wearing a pair of dark red platform shoes, they were gorgeous. She was also fashioning a white jumpsuit, with a dark red belt and matching dark red lace all down her back. She looked amazing, Rouge was proud of herself.  
'What do you think?' Amy questioned, unsure of this outfit. Except the shoes, she loves the shoes.  
'You look unbelievable! Have you seen yourself? Sonic is going to be head over heels. This outfit is a definite yes. Get into something else!' Rouge exclaimed excitedly. Amy smiled, suddenly becoming more excited. She went back into the change room and scanned through more of the outfits she'd had picked out for her. She found a pair of black and white lacey boots that were paired with black high waist jeans and a dark purple and white cropped three quarter top, showing a little more cleavage than usual. Amy was shocked when she saw herself in the mirror and wasn't quite sure if liked being on display so much, but she decided to give it a go anyway.  
'Rouge?'  
'Ready.'  
She stepped out into the hall again and Rouge jumped up and down with joy. She was so happy, constantly screeching about how Sonic will be at the new and improved hedgehog's feet and how he simply won't be able to resist her. Amy blushed at all of these compliments and tried to remain as humble as she could, even though Rouge was certainly making it hard. She tried on a few more outfits and they both decided they all worked on her, plus she could mix and match so she was good to go with clothes and shoes.

The girls walked out of the large store, arms full of shopping bags. They decided to take a lunch break so Amy followed Rouge to a quaint little Café, Chaos Café. Rouge said she always came here when she came to the city, it was her favourite place.  
'Alright, so what next?' Amy asked as she sipped on her chai latte.  
'Not too much else. I want to get you one item of jewelry, a necklace. Just something simple to make all the outfits complete. Then we will get you some good quality mascaras, eyeliners and lip-glosses. After that you will be good to go!' Rouge exclaimed happily, almost spilling her coffee. After they finished having a break, they made their way to a small jewelry store that was conveniently place only a few stores down from Rouge's favourite make-up store. They girls went in and picked out a pretty little silver necklace, it just hung above her cleavage.  
'Perfect.' Rouge said narrowing her eyebrow, becoming more and more proud of herself by the second. After that they walked the few stores down into the make-up store, Amy followed Rouge over to the eye stand and stared in amazement.  
'I'm going to guess you don't wear a lot of make-up, right?' Rouge questioned.  
'Is it that obvious?' Amy giggled. Rouge couldn't help but smile as she picked up a small tube.  
'This, my friend, is liquid eyeliner. Close your eyes and I'll apply it.' Rouge said firmly and Amy did as she was told. Rouge carefully guided her hands along Amy's eyelid and created a small flick at the end, then repeated on the opposite eye. She blew on it a little and let it dry.  
'Ok, open your eyes.' Rouge began as she picked up another tube, 'This is mascara, for your eyelashes.' She opened the tube and began applying it to Amy's lashes. Her eyes now looked so bold and stunning.  
'Last but not least, lip-gloss. Pretty straight forward, just apply gently to your lips.' Rouge instructed as she smoothed out the lip-gloss over Amy's lips. She stepped back a few steps to view her masterpiece. The clothes, the shoes, the necklace and the make-up all put together… _Look out, Big Blue, you're in trouble now.  
_'Take a look, Babe.' Rouge said with a genuine smile. Amy turned her head to face a full length mirror she was standing next to. She couldn't believe that the reflection was really her, she looked so different. She didn't say anything, she just stood there with a stunned expression on her face. Rouge smiled and picked up the make-up they had used.  
'C'mon, kiddo, let's go get these and head home.' Rouge said as she grabbed Amy's arm and headed towards the checkout. After they left the store, Rouge and the new Amy grabbed a smoothie each and caught the next train home. They quickly made their way back to Amy's house from the station in the hope no one would run into them.  
'Alright, now what happens?' Amy asked as they walked in her front door and she dumped all her bags on her living room couch.  
'Well, we get rid of all your old girly clothes, including that headband. Install all those new outfits into your closet, make up into your bathroom and your new look is set.' Rouge said with a smile. Amy smiled back and the two girls set up to Amy's room to complete the final stage of the plan. By sunset, they were finished and exhausted. Amy made them both a cup of tea each and then Rouge said her goodbyes. After she left, Amy went into her bathroom and took another look at herself. _Wow, I look so different. Rouge really knew what she was doing. _

The next day, she decided to give her good friend Tails a call. He was around about the same age as her and calling him a genius was a serious understatement. Tails lived with her blue hero and they had been like brothers for as long as she'd known them, so she knew he would be of some help.  
'Hello, this is Tails?'  
'Hi Tails, it's Amy. What are you up to?'  
'Hey Amy! I'm just doing some stuff in the workshop. What are you up to?'  
'Not a great deal, I was just wondering if I could come over. I wanted to talk to you.'  
'Sure thing, whenever you're ready!'  
'Great! See you soon!'  
As soon as she hung up the phone, she took a quick shower and got ready to go over to see Tails. Rouge suggested not to present her new look until she had all the pieces of her new self all put together. So she dressed herself in her everyday red sports dress, boots and gloves and set off to Tails and Sonic's place, she knew that Sonic wouldn't be home so she tried not to stress. She took in a few breaths as she approached Tails' workshop door and knocked a few times.  
'Just a sec!' Tails yelled out and seconds later he opened the door.  
'Hiya, Amy. Come on in! Sonic isn't here today so it's just us.' Tails said as he stepped aside to let her in. _Phew!  
_'No worries, I just came to talk to you anyways.' Amy said as she took a seat on a beanbag.  
'Oh? What can I help you with?' Tails responded as he took a seat in a beanbag next to her.  
'Well, I was wondering if you could maybe teach me a little bit about engineering or maths or something?' Amy asked carefully. Tails just stared at her blankly, it wasn't like him to be so confused.  
'Uh, ok. What for?'  
'Oh, uh, nothing in particular… Just, you know-' Amy was cut off by Tails giving her the same look Rouge had given her when she tried to BS her way out of telling the truth. She wasn't the best liar, that's for sure.  
'Oh fine… I'm trying to get Sonic to take more notice of me.' Amy said to him.  
'And you think becoming a brainiac is going to help that?'  
'Not just that! I got Rouge's help too, and I plan to ask Knuckles too. Maybe even Shadow will-'  
'Ha! Good luck with that.' Tails cut her off and started to laugh.  
'Come on, Tails. Please?' Amy begged.  
'Alright, alright. Well what do you want me to do exactly?'  
'For starters, this stays between us. You can't breathe a word to Sonic! Other than that, maybe you could show me what you do on all your ships. Explain what you're doing, show me textbooks and all that stuff. What do you think?' Amy said as she gave him a big pair of puppy dog eyes and Tails caved.  
'Well ok, we'll give it a test run today and if you want to keep going we can have a few lessons every two or three days ok?' Tails suggested and Amy nodded excitedly.  
So Tails went over to his bookshelf and searched through all of his textbooks, making mental notes of where to start with his lessons and build on from there while Amy went to the kitchen and made them some tea. She brought the tea back into the workshop on a tray to Tails who was sitting back on the beanbag surrounded by textbooks.  
'Ok, so where should we start?' Amy said as she placed the tray down in front of them.  
'Well, I was think we will start with the basics. Show you it in the textbook and then show you it again on the X-Tornado.' Tails replied and Amy nodded happily. For a few hours more, the two worked hard on reading through the textbooks and practicing the techniques on the Tornado. As the sun was setting, Amy's eyes were burning dry and Tails was fighting to stay awake.  
'I think we've done enough for today, what do you think?' Tails asked.  
'I agree, to be honest I can't remember the last time I learnt so much and actually retained it. Thank you Tails, this means so much. I'll swing by again in a couple days or so?' Amy replied with a smile and Tails nodded. The two stood up and said their goodbyes with a hug. The brotherly/sisterly duo felt very accomplished after a long day of study.

Just as Amy walked out the workshop door and made her way home, Sonic came flying in the front door at the other end of the house. Sonic came into the living room to find Tails face down and sprawled out all across the lounge, he appeared to be half asleep.  
'Big day, pal?' Sonic chuckled.  
'Yeah, I've been teaching Aaaaaa-' Tails cut himself off. _Shit! You're not allowed to tell him, Dummy?!  
_'You've been teaching who?' Sonic questioned, becoming highly suspicious.  
'I've, uh, been teaching a class.' Tails answered.  
'A class?'  
'Yeah, a class at the school in the city. Just a little engineering and maths.'  
'Oh cool, I'm guessing it went well then!' Sonic exclaimed as he gave his little brother a signature thumbs up then walked over to the kitchen. Tails let out a huge sigh of relief when Sonic was out of earshot, he couldn't believe he'd almost blown that so soon.  
'So what did you get up to today, Sonic?' Tails questioned as he sat up, desperate to change the topic.  
'Ah not much, discovered a valley I hadn't been to before when I was running. It was beautiful.' Sonic answered as he picked up an apple and wandered over to a chair opposite Tails.  
'Oh cool, sounds like a good day then?'  
'Yeah, it was. I was kinda hoping to run into Amy though but I didn't see her.' Sonic said, bowing his head as though he was disappointed. Tails' eyes widened and he began to panic, if there is one thing he and Amy had in common it was that they were both terrible liars. Especially around Sonic.  
'Oh? A-Amy? How come you wanted to see her?' Tails stammered as he stood and casually made his way over to the kitchen to start making dinner.  
'Oh I dunno, I just hadn't seen her for a while and thought she might want to catch up.' Sonic answered as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks, it had only been two days since he last saw her. Tails simply nodded as he pulled ingredients from cupboards and drawers,  
'You didn't see her today, did you?' Sonic questioned.  
'Me? No? I was teaching the class, remember?' Tails answered, surprising himself at how well he had pulled off that lie.  
'Hmmm, alright then, I guess I'll catch up with her another day. Anyway I'm going to take a shower before dinner, I'll be back down soon.' Sonic said with a smile as he dashed to his room. Tails turned around to make sure he was gone. _Fantastic, just as Amy is trying to change herself, Sonic decides he wants to see her and I can't say a damn word. I somehow can't see this going down all that well… _Tails thought to himself.

In the bathroom, Sonic opened the glass window and let the warm rays of the sunset shine in on him. He took off his boots and gloves then turned on the shower and waited to feel the steam brush across his fur. He stepped into the shower and got right under the steaming hot water, he'd been running all day so he was hot and sweaty. The water felt so good through his fur and quills, he breathed it in and out, closing his eyes and thinking about all the places he had run by that day.  
He got to thinking about how he wished he'd seen Amy today and how he had told Tails this information. For one, why did he wish he'd seen her and two, since when could he admit it out loud much less to someone else? He guessed what was done, was done now but he couldn't work out why he wanted to see her. He didn't have a particular reason, he just felt like he wanted to spend time with her. These thoughts, her face, her smile, her laugh… everything about Amy Rose, Sonic's number one fan, coursed through his head like it was about to explode.  
_Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why do I want to see her so much? Do I miss her? Why would I miss her? I guess I haven't seen her for a while though. That's a lie. No. I will not let myself get worked up about something so, so petty. This is ridiculous, pull yourself together, Sonic! _Sonic shook his head as if to eliminate the thoughts from his mind. He turned off the shower, steeped out and grabbed a towel to dry off. He felt better after a shower, more relaxed and refreshed. He hung the towel up and made his way back to the kitchen where Tails had almost finished making his favourite dinner… chilli dogs.  
'Here you go, Sonic. Your favourite!' Tails exclaimed, seeming a little more relaxed by now. Sonic licked his lips and dashed up to Tails grabbing the piece of magic from his little brother's hands. Tails simply rolled his eyes, made one for himself and sat down.  
'So, Sonic, when do you think you'll catch up with Amy?' Tails asked with a cheeky smile.  
'Oh, I dunno, maybe I'll go and see her tomorrow or something.'  
'Got anything in particular you might want to tell her?' Tails said as he was eating and Sonic began to blush.  
'I don't know what you're talking ab-'  
'don't talk crap. I know perfectly well how you feel about her, you just don't have the guts to admit it.' Tails cut him off. Sonic's cheeks, filled with chilli dog, became stained red as he tried to think of a clever comeback. He couldn't of course so he just rolled his eyes and rolled his fox friend into a headlock, attacking his head with a noogie.  
'Sonic! Knock it off!' Tails giggled until Sonic let him go. The boys playfully knocked each other around until they calmed down and decided to watch an action movie to finish the night off. During the movie, Tails couldn't help but look over at Sonic every now and then and feel a little guilty for keeping a secret from him. He knew it was for a good reason, but it was hard to keep a secret from his best friend.

The next day, Amy decided to set out and see Knuckles who lived on Angel Island and guarded the Master Emerald. Knuckles was a believer in 'tough love', well for those who he cared for at least, Amy being one of them. She knew he would give it to her straight and tell her exactly what she needed to do, he was also one of Sonic's closest friends so she knew he would be helpful. As she made her way to Angel Island, she prepared herself for anything and everything that Knuckles might say to her.  
'Knuckles? You here?' Amy said as she searched carefully around the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Master Emerald.  
'Amy?' A voice echoed from the top of the stairs, 'I'm up here.' Knuckles stood up and made his way down the stairs towards his pink, younger, sisterly figure.  
'How's it going?' She asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
'Not too bad, pretty average day. You?' Knuckles replied as he took a seat on the lush green grass beneath their feet.  
'I'm alright, I actually came to ask you for some help.' Amy said nervously as she sat next to him. Knuckles turned to her and gave her a suspicious look, then lay down, closed his eyes and plastered a cheeky smile on his face.  
'This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Sonic, would it?'  
'S-Sonic?'  
'Yes, Sonic. You wouldn't happen to be asking me for some advice on say… mixing things up a little?' Knuckles' smile grew bigger.  
'Uh, um… Oh how did you-' Amy paused for a second, 'Dammit, Rouge.' Knuckles began to chuckle.  
'Don't worry, kiddo. She only told me because she knew you were going to come to me sooner or later.'  
'So you admit you've being seeing her then?' Amy winked at Knuckles and he blushed.  
'Don't start, Amy.'  
'Alright then, so what've you got for me?' Amy questioned firmly and Knuckles sat up to face her.  
'Well, don't take this the wrong way but maybe we need to tweak your personality.'  
'My personality?' Amy questioned.  
'Yes, Amy, your personality.' Knuckles repeated.  
'Ok then, what should we _tweak_?'  
'Well, I know if I were Sonic, I wouldn't want to be attacked with death grips every time I saw you.' Knuckles said with a small smile and Amy bowed her head.  
'Also, the proposals and the constant "I love you" speeches have to stop.' Knuckles added.  
'Alright then, what else?' Amy asked as she took in Knuckles' advice.  
'The death threats with the hammer when things don't go your way with him, the daily date requests, the guilt trips into-'  
'Ok, ok I get it! Basically you're saying I need to grow up and be a little more distance.' Amy said cutting him off.  
'Exactly, let him come to you.' Knuckles said with a smile.  
'Ok, so is that all?' Amy asked, not sure if she could take any more of this.  
'Not really, but it's related.' Knuckles said and Amy look at him confused.  
'I know you try to be interested in what he's interested in, flirt awkwardly and all that crap that chicks do to try and win a guy over but you need to do it in small doses.'  
'Um, ok?' Amy said, oblivious to what Knuckles meant. All she could think about was how boys were more confusing than she originally thought.  
'What I'm saying is you can still do all of that but just dial it down. Only mention it if the topic comes up. If music he likes comes on, that's when you talk about it and then you let him keep the conversation going. Got it?' Knuckles questioned her.  
'Yes, I get it now.' Amy said giving him a suspicious smile.  
'What's that look for?' He questioned her with a confused and nervous expression.  
'I can't decide whether it's you coming out with all this great advice or if Rouge has really gotten under your skin, Knucklehead.' Amy giggled.  
'You really aren't going to let this go, are you?'  
'You're kidding yourself if you think I am.'  
'I thought we were talking about you?'  
'We were, we've fixed that. Now we are talking about how you can't admit you're seeing Rouge.' Amy said, keeping the same suspicious smile plastered over her face.  
'Alright, alright. Rouge and I are seeing each other, kind of.'  
'Kind of?'  
'We're in a test phase thing. Yeah, that's it. You know, to see how we go and stuff.' Knuckles said, blushing something chronic.  
'Right, ok. Well I'm not one to judge, you're doing better than me.' Amy said bowing her head and Knuckles placed his hand on her shoulder.  
'Come on, Amy, you'll be fine. It'll all work out, I'm sure.' Knuckles said in the attempt to be comforting. Amy looked up to him and smiled, trying to persuade herself to be more optimistic about the entire situation. She chuckled a little and playfully punched her friend in the jaw. He stood up and then helped her to her feet also.  
'Thanks for your help, Knux. I'll give it all a try but for now I should be going, see you soon!' Amy exclaimed as she began to walk away. Knuckles gave her a wave goodbye and made his way back up the stairs to the Master Emerald.  
_I hope what Amy's trying to do works out, it'll kill her if it doesn't. Come on Sonic, don't be a tool about it, I know you want her so just admit it! _Knuckles thought to himself and then let out a giggle. _Rouge? Maybe you really have gotten under my skin. Not that I'm even close to letting you or anyone else know that!_

Amy made her way back home, made herself some lunch and rested for short while. She scanned through all of her new outfits, reviewed all of her notes that she had made in her lesson with Tails and worked out everything she needed to dial down when she was around Sonic. After a full two hours she was exhausted, she couldn't believe it took her that long to go through everything. Nevertheless she was proud of herself, however she still felt something was missing. She couldn't think straight though, so she decided to go through her house, clearing out all the things she didn't need or want or anymore, cleaning and thinking about what she needed to make the package complete. After an hour or so she felt very accomplished, clearing out all the childish things she didn't want or need any more that weren't of sentimental value. Once she had thrown it all away, she looked around her house and smiled.  
'I've done everything, I actually feel better. Something is still missing though.' Amy said to herself as she ruffled her quills. After she made herself a cup of tea, it would have been around at least 4pm and she decided she would go and see Shadow. They weren't exactly close friends, he and Sonic weren't exactly close friends either but since Shadow left Eggman and began fighting for the right side, he was growing closer to her and the gang. Shadow didn't exactly live anywhere permanent, he kind of just went where he pleased. He was like Sonic in that way. However, he was usually hovering around the area between Angel Island and the small region where the gang resides so she decided to start there.  
'I wish I'd thought of seeing Shadow before I went home. It would've saved me a whole lot of unnecessary exercise.' Amy panted as she made her way up a hill to where she hoped she'd find Shadow. She sat down underneath a tree and felt the cool breeze brush across her cheeks.  
'I hope you know how much I'm doing for you, Sonic. Well, stuff I wouldn't do for anyone else anyway. You're so worth it.' Amy whispered aloud to herself.  
'Ugh, you're still hung up on that warthog?' A voice said from above her, startling her as she looked up.  
'Shadow! I was actually looking for- who are you calling a warthog?' Amy huffed and folded her arms.  
'Give it a rest, Amy. Now, what do you want?' Shadow said bluntly and Amy unfolded her arms to turn to him.  
'Well, uh, I need your help on something.' She said nervously and Shadow arched his eyebrow.  
'With, uh, you know… Sonic.' Shadow jumped down from the tree and stood right in front of the fuchsia hedgehog.  
'You know perfectly well I don't get myself mixed up in this kind of crap, Rose.'  
'I know Shadow but all I want really is to ask you a few questions. Please?' Amy said, almost begging and Shadow sighed.  
'Sit.' Shadow said closing his eyes as he pointed to a patch of grass under the huge tree and Amy did as she was told. He then took a seat next to her.  
'Let's make this quick.'  
'Ok, so long story short, I've decided to change myself. You know, considering Sonic doesn't like me as me so I need a new me. Right? Ok, so I've been to a few other friends and they've helped me out really well. For example, Rouge helped me with a new look and-'  
'Not that I give a damn but don't you always wear that dress?' Shadow cut her off by looking at her every day red sports dress.  
'Yes but I'm not showing off my look until I've got all the pieces together. Anyway, so now I've come to you for some advice. What've you got for me?' Amy said with a hopeful smile. Shadow stared at her for a second trying not to explain the stupidity in her plan but simply let out a sigh.  
'Well, Sonic likes danger and excitement or whatever, right?' Shadow questioned her.  
'Right.'  
'Give him something he likes.' He said with the tiniest hint of a smirk. Amy looked at him confused for a second until she caught on.  
'You think I should try and be… dangerous and exciting? I'm not exactly safe and boring, am I?' Amy asked.  
'Well no, I guess, but if Sonic isn't interested then maybe you aren't enough to catch his attention. Again, not that I care.' Shadow huffed.  
'Ok, I think I get it. Am I supposed to be sexy or sassy or something?' Amy questioned.  
'Uh, I think that's probably something you should ask Rouge.' Shadow said, feeling awkward and beginning to blush. Amy looked down and nodded, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable herself.  
'Well, thanks for your help. I guess I should be going now.' Amy said as she stood up.  
'Sure.' Shadow said, standing up with her. Amy looked at the sky, watching the sun begin to set and then looked back to Shadow. She gave him a small wave, said goodbye and began to walk home.  
'Hey, Amy?' Shadow said and Amy turned around to look at him.  
'I understand you love that hedgehog and all, although I'll never know why. However, you shouldn't have to change who you are for him, he should like you for you.'  
'That may be, but what have I got to lose, right?' Amy shrugged.  
'Hmmm, I suppose. Good luck then. Not that I care.' Shadow said bluntly and then dashed down the dirt track to God knows where, the same way Sonic did except the flash behind him was black and red instead of blue. Equally as mesmerizing. Amy watched him until he was out of sight and then set on her way again. _He cares, about all of us that is. _ Amy thought to herself and giggled a little.

When Amy got home, the sun was just about to completely hide itself behind the hilltops. She unlocked her front door and made her way inside. She didn't really feel like cooking anything too big tonight so she made herself a toasted sandwich and a cup of tea. After her slack dinner night, she picked up the phone and called Cosmo and Cream.  
'Hello, this is Cream speaking. How may I help you?'  
'Hi Cream, it's Amy!'  
'Amy! Hi! Cosmo, Amy's on the phone!' Cream yelled out through her own house.  
'Hiya Amy, how are you?' Cosmo said as she joined in on the conversation.  
'I'm good thanks. Just wanted to know if you girls would swing by for lunch tomorrow? Say around midday? Rouge will hopefully come too.' Amy asked cheerfully.  
'Of course! Sounds lovely.'  
'We'd love to!'  
'Great I'll see you both then. Bye!' Amy said and she hung up and then began to dial Rouge's number. She hoped the ivory bat would be able to come considering she had just told her other two friends she probably would be. That aside, she needed them all over for a more important reason. She needed to stitch all the pieces of the _New Amy _together and see if it was even going to work. It better, otherwise this would've all been such a waste of time… and money on those gorgeous outfits.  
After Amy had given Rouge a call inviting her over to lunch the next day and having a quick chat, she made her way to the bathroom and had a hot shower. She knew tomorrow would be the day to premiere her new look to Sonic so she had to be at her best. She washed her quills twice with her favourite rose and strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. She washed her fur with her assorted berry scented body lotion, she scrubbed so hard she nearly tore the fur from her skin. She made sure she trimmed and cut and double checked everything was perfect. Amy wasn't usually to fuss this much over how she looked but she wasn't risking so much as a stray hair this time. It had to be perfect.

The next day was a beautiful and bright, sunny Tuesday. Right on time, Cream and Cosmo showed up at Amy's front door and knocked three times, like always. Amy ran to the door and took in a deep breath, this was the first time her two best friends would see her as her new and improved self. She opened the door to two happy, bubbly face who quickly changed to very shocked and confused faces.  
'Whoa.' Cream said.  
'Holy crap.' Cosmo added.  
Today, Amy decided to fashion the first outfit she had tried on in the clothing store, her favourite. The beautiful white and dark red laced jumpsuit with the gorgeous matching dark red platforms. She also wore the lovely silver necklace that was hanging just above her cleavage, it gave the outfit 'the touch' that Rouge was talking about. It was all topped off with light red lip-gloss, mascara and eyeliner, not too much and not too little. It was just right.  
'Amy, is that you?' Cosmo asked, still with a shocked expression plastered over her face.  
'It most certainly is, she looks rather fabulous. If I do say so myself.' A voice said from behind the two mind-blown girls. They whirled around to see who it was.  
'Yes, Rouge, you did a great job. I am aware.' Amy said sarcastically and laughed as she stepped aside and let all the girls in. They all took a seat and started nibbling on sandwiches that Amy had prepared.  
'Stand up, kiddo.' Rouge said and Amy did as she was told. Rouge gestured for her to do a few poses and a few turns so, again, she did as was asked of her.  
'So, ladies, what do you think?' Rouge asked, looking over to Cosmo and Cream.  
'You look simply gorgeous Amy. You always do.' Cream said sweetly.  
'There is no denying you look unbelievable, Amy. Sonic will probably go into shock when he sees you. However, I stand by my word that you shouldn't have to change for him to like you.' Cosmo added. Amy bowed her head, knowing that her younger friend was right on every level, but what did she have to lose?  
'Don't get me wrong, Cosmo, I agree with you too but this is Amy's choice. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work, so what? No harm done?' Rouge said looking over to Amy with a smile.  
'You're right. It's worth a shot. The important thing is you look amazing! Well done, Rouge.' Cosmo said with a large grin.  
'So who else did you ask for help, Amy?' Cream asked as she sipped on some tea she poured for herself.  
'Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.' Amy replied.  
'Were they helpful?' Cosmo asked.  
'They were actually. Tails gave me some lessons in engineering and maths, I learnt a lot more about the X-Tornado and what he and Sonic do in the workshop. Knuckles taught me I guess the _right_ way to alter my personality around Sonic. Then I went to Shadow just yesterday afternoon and he pointed out how Sonic likes danger and excitement, therefore he might fancy a dangerous and exciting girl.' Amy stated. The three other girls thought all of this information over for a second. Making sure the boys hadn't screwed up.  
'That reminds me, Rouge,' Amy began and Rouge looked up at her.  
'With the danger and excitement thing. Sexy and sassy, yay or nay?'  
'Yay, to an extent. At the right times, ok?' Rouge told her firmly.  
'Got it.' Amy smiled. The four ladies finished their lunch and continued to chat and giggle as the four friends always had. Amy then cleared her coffee table of the plates and cups and came back to the living room with the other girls.  
'So, now what?' Cosmo asked as Amy sat down.  
'I don't want to send her out yet.' Rouge said, staring at Amy.  
'What?!' Amy said, slightly pissed off and becoming increasingly impatient.  
'Why not, Miss Rouge?' Cream asked.  
'I'm getting Knuckles over here, we need a guy's opinion first. Just let me call him.' Rouge said as she stepped into the kitchen.

'This is Knuckles?'  
'Hey Knuckie.'  
'What do you want, Rouge?' Knuckles knew she was after something.  
'Oh come on, sweetie, it's nothing too bad. Where are you?'  
'With Tails in the workshop giving him a hand. Why?'  
'Oh! Even better! Can you two charming gentleman make your way over to Amy's place, please?' Rouge asked, trying to be cute and persuasive.  
'What the hell for, Rouge?'  
_What does she want? _Tails said in the background.  
She wants us to go over to Amy's for some reason.  
_You can go, I'm busy. _  
'Cosmo is here, Tails!' Rouge yelled so Tails could hear her through the phone.  
'Rouge?!' Cosmo exclaimed and Rouge just shrugged. On the other end, Tails' eyes lit up like Christmas eve. He turned to Knuckles and began to blush.  
'Argh, we're on our way…' Knuckles said with a sigh.  
'Thanks, cutie.' Rouge said and hung up the phone. Rouge walked back into the kitchen to have three faces staring at her, two with amused smiles and one with a pissed-off-but-can't-help-but-smile looks.  
'Well, I got them over didn't I?' Rouge said, as if it was some sort of apology to Cosmo. She rolled her eyes and smiled as if to say _you're forgiven_. Five minutes or so later, Knuckles and Tails knocked on Amy's front door and Rouge answered.  
'Where's Sonic today?'  
'Uh, he's running I guess. Where he always is. Why?' Tails questioned.  
'Just checking. So you guys ready?' Rouge asked as she narrowed her eyes and smiled.  
'Ready?' Knuckles and Tails said in sync. Instead of explaining, Rouge just stepped aside and opened the door until Amy came into view.  
'Holy. Shit?' Tails said, eyes nearly bulging out of his head in disbelief. Knuckles didn't comment, he just stared.  
'Knuckles?' Amy questioned, worried.  
'Get that crap off your face.'  
'What?' Rouge asked.  
'What are you wearing? What is going on?' Knuckles started to panic  
'Sweetie, calm down.' Rouge stepped in.  
'It's ok Mr. Knuckles. Amy is just trying-'  
'No, no, no!' Knuckles cut Cream off. Tails decided not to get involved so he made his way over to the lounge and took a seat next to Cosmo and Cream decided to follow after steam began flying out of Knuckles' ears.  
'What's wrong?!' Amy exclaimed.  
'I know you wanted to change and get Sonic's attention and whatever, Amy, but no way. This is too much. You look-'  
'She looks gorgeous!' Rouge cut him off.  
'EXACTLY!' Knuckles shouted at Rouge, confusing her and everyone else in the room.  
'What if he likes it and he takes things to far or if he hurts you again and-'  
'Knuckles!' Amy exclaimed, cutting him off. Knuckles had gone into an all-out rampage in the attempt to protect his baby sister. None of the gang had seen him like this before. Amy walked up to him and took his hand.  
'Knux, I'm going to be 17 next month. I'm not a baby anymore. It's ok, I can take care of myself. I have been for a long time.' Amy said with a smile. Knuckles panicked expression faded as he bowed his head and just stood in shock.  
'Alright, ok. If he does ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING, to upset you or you're uncomfortable with… I will tear him apart.' Knuckles said bluntly and Rouge face palmed herself. Tails and Cosmo couldn't help but giggle a little.  
'He's one of your best friends, Knuckles!' Amy exclaimed.  
'Yeah but still.'  
'Alright, everybody! Enough of this emotional sappy crap. To sum up, Amy looks like a model, Knuckles is an over-protective brother and we need to put our heads together to set out a foolproof plan to make sure Sonic stumbles across Amy today!' Rouge exclaimed and everyone laughed and cheered. Knuckles looked up and his face softened to a smile as he turned to Amy and Rouge.  
'Alright then, what's the plan?'

It would've been at least 3pm before the girls, Knuckles and Tails had agreed on a plan and put it into place. Which didn't work out too bad really because Tails suspected that Sonic would be passing through the area around that time. They had set Amy up underneath the big oak tree that was at least twenty minutes away from her house. It was conveniently placed by a river and beautiful plants, flowers and shrubs all around. Amy took a small notebook and pen and appeared that she was writing in a diary of some sort, they didn't want it to look as though she was sitting there awkwardly. The cross breeze brushed across her face, gently blowing her quills in the wind. Her makeup was nothing short of perfection after Rouge made a few finishing touches and she sat with her legs slightly crossed to show off all her girly features. Now all they had to do was wait. _They?  
_Of course, Amy couldn't be left alone to do this by herself for the first time around. So Rouge hid up the oak tree Amy was sitting beneath, Tails and Knuckles hid behind some rocks by the river and Cosmo and Cream hid in the floral shrubs a few metres from the tree. All within ear and eyeshot, but was that enough? Rouge 'borrowed' a piece of equipment from her workplace to use for the occasion. A small speaker to place in Amy's ear that could be covered by her quills, and at the other end, a microphone for Rouge to speak in to. If Amy was headed towards something bad, she'd know it.  
For a good ten or fifteen minutes, everyone waited in silence for the cobalt flash to dash by… and he finally did, until he ran straight past.  
'Well, there's something we didn't anticipate.' Knuckles said raising his head above the rocks.  
'Wait! He's coming back!' Rouge exclaimed and everyone hid again. The blue blur dashed back on the dirt track and then walked up to Amy who was now anxiously sitting beneath the oak tree pretending to write something.

'Amy?' Sonic said carefully.  
'Hey, Sonic. How's it going?' Amy said casually.  
'I'm, uh…' Sonic couldn't string a basic sentence together. He was so taken aback by Amy's beauty and couldn't help but think of a few less than innocent thoughts. He began to blush and Amy simply tilted her headed and smiled.  
'Are you ok?' She asked him.  
'Yeah, I'm good. Just been running, you know how it is. How are you?' He asked as he scratched his quills and avoided eye contact for a second.  
'I'm great, just taking a bit of time out to relax.' She said, continuing to smile at him.  
_Nice work, Hun. Now stand up and casually walk over to him. Remembering what Knuckles taught you! _Rouge said through the microphone. So Amy did as she was told and carefully made her way over to Sonic.  
'Join me by the river?' She asked him. This was a risky question, considering Sonic was deathly afraid of water. However, to everyone's surprise, Sonic followed her over to the side of the river and took a seat on the lush green grass next to her.  
_Well I'll be damned. _Rouge spoke through the microphone and Amy rolled her eyes.  
'So what've you been writing in that notepad?' Sonic asked, trying to ease the atmosphere.  
'I've just been doing some study.'  
'Study?' He questioned, becoming more confused.  
'Yeah, I've been doing some lessons in engineering and maths. I'm really enjoying it.' Amy said with a smile. Sonic remembered back to when Tails said he'd been teaching in the city and became suspicious.  
'That's great, I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff. Where have you been studying?'  
_ABORT, ABORT, ABORT! _Rouge yelled over the microphone after she saw Tails going into a state of panic.  
'Oh, you know, just here and there.' Amy forced out as she began to sweat nervously from her forehead. Sonic nodded and the both smiled at each other and let the silence fall on them for a few seconds more.  
'So, Ames, I can't help but notice you look very, uh…' Sonic trailed off.  
'Very?' Amy coaxed him.  
'Different.' He finished. Not the answer she was looking for, that's for sure. However, she kept her cool and tried to keep the conversation going. Rouge and the others were becoming anxious, it was only going take one or two ore comments like that and Amy would flip her lid.  
'Yeah well, I just thought I'd try something different.' Amy said as she faced the river and kept her eyes up. Even his shocked state, Sonic couldn't help himself. He was staring just below where the pendant sat on Amy's chest. Rouge could see this and chuckled a little, she knew that would work. It took Tails a second to work out why Sonic was staring at her necklace, but after Knuckles back handed him, he worked it out. Cream and Cosmo weren't exactly impressed by Sonic's action, but I guess you could say they weren't disappointed either.  
_Do not react, I repeat, do not react. He is checking you out. Like, a lot. We are getting somewhere!' _Rouge said excitedly over the microphone. Amy felt her cheeks got hot and the butterflies in her stomach rise, she thought she was going to explode. She decided to take the risk and see if she could get him to say anything more about how she looked now.  
'So, you don't like the way I look now?' Amy said, subtly guilt tripping him.  
'No, no! It's not that, you look beautiful… you always do. I mean-' Sonic cut himself off as his cheeks put Knuckles' fur to shame.  
'You really think so?' Amy said sweetly, her jade eyes staring up at him.  
'Uh, Ames…' Sonic trailed off again.  
The two were interrupted by a rustling noise in the nearby shrubs in front of the trees leading into the forest. Amy panicked, suspecting Cream or Cosmo had fallen over or something.  
'What was that?' Sonic questioned, staring at the bush.  
'Oh I'm sure it's nothing, just some wildlife.' Amy reassured him. She looked up the oak tree for Rouge, she needed help. To her surprise, however, Rouge was pointing to a large bush by the tree. Amy looked down to find Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo and Cream all hiding there. They must have moved when Amy and Sonic moved to the river side. Amy looked back down to her lap.  
_If Cosmo and Cream are over with the others, then what's in-_

Amy's thoughts were cut off when the ground began to shake violently. She and Sonic were tossed on their backs, Rouge fell out of the nearby tree and the others fell out in front of the shrubs.A large robot made it's way through the forest trees and stopped in front of Sonic and Amy. Next to it's head, hovered a small hovercraft carry a fat, familiar face.  
'OH HOHOHOHO! Hello, my old friends!' Eggman exclaimed.  
'Eggman!' Sonic yelled out to him and got to his feet. He suddenly realized that Eggman wasn't only looking at him and Amy. He turned around to find his friends on the ground looking up at Eggman also.  
'What the hell are you all doing here?!' Sonic exclaimed as he looked at the others.  
'Oh I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to work that out, Hedgehog. That is, of course, if you survive a battle against my brand new beast. I'd like to introduce you to Super-Gama-Alpha, my newest invention.' Eggman said proudly as Sonic and the gang looked up and the ten story beast.  
'Why don't you just save us all the trouble and go home now, Egghead?' Sonic said with a cocky grin.  
'He's right, name one time we haven't torn apart one of your piece of crap contraptions?' Knuckles said with an equally cocky grin as he and Tails walked over to the blue hero.  
'Pfft, why don't you give it a try, smart ass!' Eggman exclaimed as the robot sent a huge cage flying towards Sonic.  
'SONIC, LOOK OUT!' Amy exclaimed as she pushed him out of the way and was trapped in the cage herself. The metal beast locked her up and lifted her into the air, she didn't scream or shout, she remained as calm as possible.  
In the near distance, Shadow was standing on a tree branch leaning against the trunk and watching the entire scene fold out.  
'When I said _dangerous and exciting_, I didn't mean put yourself in danger, Amy.' Shadow said to himself as he face palmed. He leapt down from the branch and sped towards the scene, within seconds he was standing next to his blue twin.  
'Nice job saving her, Hedgehog.' Shadow said sarcastically as Sonic got to his feet.  
'Shut up Shadow.' Sonic huffed.

By the large oak tree, Rouge, Cosmo and Cream were hidden beneath the bushes. Rouge made sure the two young girls were calm enough to stay by themselves and then leapt into action as she flew over to the boys.  
'What do you want, Eggman?!' Tails shouted.  
'Why do you lots always assume I want something every time I come to visit?' Eggman said with a sarcastic smile.  
'Let her go, Eggman, you've had your fun.' Shadow said in his usual monotone voice.  
'Hardly? Hmmm. You look different, Pinky? Any particular reason?' Eggman said to Amy who was trying to keep her strong form as she grasped the metal bars.  
'Lay off.' She said bluntly.  
_Stay calm, babe. We'll get you out of there._ Rouge said to her over the mic and she suddenly felt a whole lot more confident.  
'You look mighty pretty, Amy. I'll bet that Sonic didn't even notice.' Eggman said, shooting Sonic a glance. Everyone looked over to Sonic to see what his next move would be and they swear his pupils were fireballs and steam was coming out his ears.  
'Stop it, you're not funny.' Amy spat at him and he commanded the robot to bring the cage closer to him.  
'Oh, my dear, I'm hilarious.' He said and then lowered cage so Sonic and the others could see Amy better.  
'Look at him, Amy. He doesn't care about you!' Eggman exclaimed. Amy began to tear up and everyone just stood in their defensive positions ready to attack.  
'I'm going to take a swing at it and say this new look was to attract Sonic's attention, right? I'll even bet you've made personality tweaks? Am I wrong?' Eggman said as Amy and Sonic's eyes were locked on each other.  
'You really are heartless, Sonic, and people think you're such a hero.' Eggman chuckled. This set Sonic right off and he leapt towards Eggman's hovercraft. He lifted his fist a drove it towards Egghead's face until… he disappeared. Sonic fell back to the ground.  
'It's a hologram!' Cosmo and Cream exclaimed from the bushes.  
Eggman reappeared on the other side of the robot with a wide grin, staring down at the gang's confused and shocked faces.  
'Have fun getting your 'Precious Amy' back now!' Eggman exclaimed and then the entire robot disappeared and Amy let out an almighty scream.  
'That's impossible?!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'The robot's not a hologram, it's programed to do that. It's only invisible! Concentrate and you'll be able to hear it!' Tails exclaimed. The gang fanned out and was ready to attack at any given moment. The machine suddenly appeared right by Rouge, taking her by surprise. It kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into a tree, she let out a grunt as she fell to the ground. This sent Knuckles into a fiery inferno, he let out a screamed as he ran towards the robot and threw as many punches as his body would allow. He dinted the robots shins enough for it to fall to the ground, takin Amy with it. By this point Rouge was on her feet and she flew over to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. Tails had called the X-Tornado with his wrist communicator so he, Cosmo and Cream all jumped in the plane and were attacking the robot from above.  
'Be careful, Tails! Don't hit Amy!' Sonic exclaimed, his face was smeared with worry as he looked up at Amy who was looking down at the entire scene.  
Amy stood strong in the cage, grasping the metal bars and tried to think of a strategic way to get herself out. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice began talking through what appeared to be a small speaker attached to the inside of the cage.  
'Amy, Doctor Eggman here. I have a proposition for you.' He began and Amy tuned in. ' I leave them all alone if you agree to come with me and work with me instead of that blue hedgehog. He doesn't care about you, but I do. I will take very good care of you.' He finished. Amy burst into tears and screamed as she whipped out her hammer and smashed the speaker into little pieces.  
By now, Sonic and Shadow had beaten up the robot so badly that the electrical wires set alight. Tails had set a laser beam through Amy's cage and sawed it in half. Amy coughed and dry heaved as she tried to find her way out.  
'I got you, Ames.' Sonic said as he jumped in, picked her up bridal style and jumped out again. He placed her down safely on the ground as Rouge, Knuckles and Tails gathered around them. Tails, Cosmo and Cream hovered in the sky above them in the Tornado.  
_SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED IN 20-19-18…_  
'RUN!' Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic picked Amy up again and Rouge flew up with Tails. The gang flew and ran as fast as they could towards Amy's house because it was the closest to them.  
_14-13-12…  
_The X-Tornado and Rouge had landed at Amy's house by now and they waited anxiously for the other half of the gang who were on foot to return.  
_9-8-7…  
_They were almost away from the forest area until Knuckles tripped over and screeched in pain. Shadow turned back and lifted him up and kept running.  
_3-2-1…  
_Just as the robot self-destructed, Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Knuckles out from behind the trees and fell onto the dirt track leading towards Amy's house. They lay on the ground for a few seconds more and panted, not a word was said. Sonic insisted on picking up Amy again and they continued to run all the way to her house.  
'Are you all ok?!' Cream exclaimed as she ran up to them all.  
'We're fine, let's just get inside.' Sonic said, firmly holding Amy in his arms.

Tails parked the Tornado behind Amy's house and made sure it was fine, he then followed everyone else inside. The sun was beginning to set now, so everyone was hungry and in need of a rest.  
'I'll start making dinner for us all, what should we have?' Amy said as she rose from the couch.  
'No, no, Amy. Sit down. I'll cook.' Sonic said standing up.  
'NO!' Everyone exclaimed without thinking.  
'Thank you for the kind offer, Sonic, but I'm sure Cream and I can handle it.' Cosmo said as her and Cream walked quickly to the kitchen. Sonic sat back down next to Amy and huffed.  
'It's the thought that counts.' Amy winked at him and he giggled.  
'Alright then, what say we rent a few movies and hang out here for the night?' Rouge suggested looking to Amy for approval and she nodded with an excited grin.  
'Sounds great!' Tails exclaimed and Knuckles nodded.  
'What do you think, Shadow?' Rouge asked him.  
'Hmmm... I guess.'  
'You could be a little more excited?' Amy said sarcastically.  
'Don't count on it.' He said with a smirk and everyone giggled. They suddenly heard a few pots and pans clash together and fall to the ground in the kitchen.  
'Eeeek!'  
'Ah, we might need some help in here!' Cosmo shouted.  
'Not from Mr. Sonic though!' Cream added.  
'Coming!' Tails exclaimed through laughter and Rouge and Knuckles followed him through to the kitchen. Shadow stepped outside for some fresh air, leaving Amy and Sonic alone in the living room together. They sat next to each other on the couch in silent for a minute more until Sonic took her hand and stood up.  
'Come with me.' He said calmly.  
'Where are we going?' She questioned curiously.  
'I want to show you something.' He said as he turned around and led her up the stairs to her own room. Amy could feel her heart beating like it was about to rip through her chest, why was he leading her to _her room?_ The butterflies in her stomach rose into her throat as Sonic let go of her hand and sat on her bed, leaving her in the doorway. She gave him a confused and nervous look as he made himself comfortable.  
'Change.' He said bluntly.  
'What?'  
'Take off those clothes and put on the red dress you always wear.'  
'What? Why? This is my look now, Sonic. It's beautiful and it's me and-'  
'You're lying, Ames.' Sonic cut her off as he stood up and faced her. He was so close that Amy could feel his breath on her face, taking her own breath away.  
'Trust me, please?' Sonic said, staring down into her eyes. Amy bowed her head and sighed and then walked over to her cupboard and pulled out her red dress and boots that she had hidden in a secret compartment of her cupboard from Rouge when they were clearing out her old stuff. She just didn't have the heart to get rid of them. Sonic walked back to her bed, sat down and made himself comfortable.  
'You can get changed in here, I won't look.' Sonic said as he lay back and closed his eyes after noticing Amy about to walk out of the room to the bathroom.  
'Oh, ok. Cool. Uh, would you mind unzipping me, though?' Amy said nervously as she walked over to him. He sat up and gave her a smile. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on the zipper of her white and crimson jumpsuit. He gently unzipped her, his hands warm on Amy's skin.  
She felt the butterflies rising again, her heart beating out of her chest. She was excited, nervous, happy and scared all at the same time. She was fighting the urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. When he had finished the zipper, he lay back down and closed his eyes. She made her way back to her red dress and stared at it for a second more until she looked at Sonic to check his eyes were still closed, they were. She then slipped off her jumpsuit and platform shoes until she was only in her undergarments. Then she quickly pulled on her red dress and boots. Her, average, boring, every day red dress and boots and turned to face Sonic.  
'Happy now?' She said, almost sadly, and he opened his eyes.  
'Not quite.' He said bluntly and Amy gave him a confused look.  
'Take off the make up.' He said and handed her a box of tissues that were sitting on her bedside table. Amy decided not to argue and do as she was told, at this point she was just curious to see where he was going with this. After she finished wiping away all the makeup, she sat the box back on her bedside table and walked over to her full length mirror to inspect herself.  
'What do you think?' Sonic asked her as she stared at herself.  
'I don't think anything, to be honest.' Amy replied and Sonic got up from the bed and walked over to her.  
'You want to know what I think?' He asked her. She suddenly looked at his reflection in the mirror, intrigued by his question.  
'I see a sixteen year old hedgehog who is stubborn, crazy, short-tempered and good with a hammer.' He said with reasonably blank face, Amy huffed and bowed her head. Sonic then turned to face her and made her do the same. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she would look at him.  
'I also see a girl who is strong, independent, loving, kind and beautiful beyond words.' He said with a smile, making Amy's eyes glisten with small tears.  
'I miss the old Amy. I don't want her to go away, because I love her.'  
Amy's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she heard these words. Her jaw dropped a little, but she couldn't say a word for a minute.  
'R-Really? Then why were you always running away and never paying me any attention? I changed for you!' She exclaimed in a happy frustration, if there even is such a thing.  
'Because I'm an idiot that was too scared to tell you the truth.'  
'Well at least you're honest.' Amy giggled and Sonic laughed at her comment.  
'I mean it, Ames, I love you.'  
'I love you too, Hedgehog.' Amy replied, making Sonic laugh until he wrapped his arms around her waist and leant in to kiss her. Amy could feel his smile in his kiss, making her smile even more as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She ran her hands through his blue quills and pulled him close as he picked her up and threw her on her bed and begin to kiss and tickle her simultaneously.  
'Sonic! Knock it off! That tickles!' Amy screeched as she grabbed his hands in the attempt to pull him away from her waist. Sonic laughed at her and continued to hold her and kiss her cheeks and neck. Amy let out a few small giggles every time she could fell his lips on her cheeks and his arms wrapped around her. She'd wait so long for this moment.

'Sonic? Amy? Where are you guys?' Tails yelled out from the living room. Amy and Sonic stopped messing around and looked at each other.  
'I love you, Sonic.'  
'I love you, Amy.'  
They shared one more kiss before Sonic helped Amy off the bed and they made their way down stairs. He was proud to hold her hand as they walked down the stairs together. Not that anyone saw them, they were all still in the kitchen so the two hedgehogs made their way in there.  
'What's up, pal?' Sonic asked Tails as they entered the kitchen.  
'Where were you guys, the girls need help with-' Tails cut himself off when he noticed Sonic and Amy's hands laced together. He began to blush and smile awkwardly in the attempt to re-word his sentence.  
'Uh, the girls needed Amy's help with the cooking. Would you mind Amy?' Tails asked her.  
'I'd love to.' Amy said with a sweet smile as she unlaced her hand and walked over to Cosmo, Cream and even Rouge who was trying to help them. The boys decided to make their way into the living room and start picking out some movies.  
'What just happened?' Tails asked, eyes blazing at Sonic.  
'What do you mean?' Sonic said with a cheeky grin as he was scanning through movies on the TV.  
'Don't talk shit, Faker.' Shadow said as he leaned against the bathroom doorframe. Even he was shocked.  
'Yeah, Sonic, don't think you're getting away with this. What was with the disappearing and the reappearing and the hand holding?!' Knuckles exclaimed in confusion and excitement.  
'Amy and I were friends, now we're more than friends.' Sonic said with a smile as he looked at his three friends. Their jaws dropped and their eyes almost fell out of their heads, even Shadow's.  
'You're kidding?' Shadow asked.  
'Nope, I'm serious.'  
'It's about time you grew the balls to tell her.' Tails said under his breath, however loud enough for Sonic to hear.  
'Amen.' Knuckles added.  
'Shut up, you two!' Sonic snapped. They all began to laugh and joke about the new couple in the group. _Sonic and Amy sittin' in a tree…_

'You know, technically it worked, just not in the way first intended.' Cosmo said as she put a tray of muffins in the oven.  
'Well I'll be damned, I did not see that coming.' Rouge sat, sitting at the table. She was physically incapable of wiping the confused and shocked expression off her face.  
'At the end of the day, Miss Rouge, you got the outcome you wanted. You should be happy!' Cream said as she handed her a cup of tea.  
'Let me just get this straight, one more time. He took you away to tell you that he liked you _before_ all the work we did? Then you guys made out and all that crap?' Rouge said, rubbing her temples.  
'Pretty much.' Amy said with a smile as she chopped up the ingredients for pizza toppings.  
'Don't get me wrong, girl, you'd be beautiful in a brown paper bag. I'm just so confused right now. Especially at the fact you hid those clothes from me, a trained spy!' Rouge said as she slouched back in the kitchen chair and the other girls burst out into fits of laughter.  
'Well, the important thing is that it all worked out. Plus, to top it off, I've got some gorgeous new outfits I can show off on special occasions!' Amy giggled excitedly.  
'That sounds wonderful, Amy!' Cream exclaimed.  
'Now all we have to do is set Tails and Cosmo up and all is good.' Rouge said casually.  
'What?!' Cosmo exclaimed as her cheeks stained red. The girls roared with laughter again until they had finished baking dinner.  
After the gang ate four whole pizzas while just deciding on what movie to watch first, they finally decided on a romantic comedy that everyone enjoyed (even Shadow) enjoyed at some point. Tails and Cosmo sat on two matching beanbags that were placed side by side. Cream was wrapped up in a big blanket, seated by her friend Shadow on a mattress on the floor. Rouge cozied herself up to Knuckles on one lounge… Sonic couldn't help but think to himself how she was the man in the relationship. As for Sonic and Amy? They lay in each arms on another lounge, watching _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ with all their friends and eating muffins. Together.  
After the others dozed off during the second or third movie, Sonic and Amy still lay awake.  
'How are you feeling after battling Eggman again today?' Amy asked looking up at her hero.  
'Another day, another dollar, another robot in the ground.' Sonic said with a smile and kissed her forehead.  
'I'm glad it's over. I would've gone mad if I'd be in that cage a second longer.' Amy said as she turned her head back to face the TV.  
'Did something happen?' Sonic asked, concerned.  
'There was a speaker in the cage. Eggman began to talk to me, I'm assuming from where his real self was. Probably his base.' Amy shrugged.  
'What did he say?'  
'He wanted me to go with him. He told me you didn't care, that you'd never care.' Amy said, still watching the movie. Sonic grew angry and scared, only for a second until Amy calmed his nerves.  
'I smashed the speaker with my hammer, said a few choice words and that's when you came.' She said with a smile looking back at her hero.  
'You'll never leave, will you, Ames?' Sonic questioned, just in case.  
'Not if my life depended on it.' Amy whispered. She moved up and kissed him gently on the lips before resuming her position burying her head in his chest. Sonic let out a desperate sigh of relief and squeezed her tight.  
He gave her a kiss on the forehead again and she smiled, even though he didn't see. They were finally together. They were safe, they were happy and they were with all their friends. Amy had waited so long for this moment, she wouldn't believe it if you told her Sonic had too.


End file.
